goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Magic Railroad (The Simpsons Crossover Movie)/Transcript/4
4/8 transcript pages of "Thomas and the Magic Railroad (The Simpsons Crossover Movie)". Transcript At Rainbow Ridge, Mr. C. (as Rainier) is pacing, then he heard a sound. Mr. C. (as Rainier): What's that? What's this? I've noticed your thinking cap left behind. Try these instead. They're good for the brain. Gone fishing, Rabbit. (grabs a carrot) Well, well, well. How very thoughtful. (takes bite) Plane. Drain. (takes bite again) Mountain. Fountain. That might be something. I think I'll try the celery. (grabs celery, then feeds it) Sausage. Bicycle. Toothpaste. Beach. Wait a minute. Beach? Beach! That's it, that's it! I have to find a bellflower. I have to make a call. (Scene cuts to a beach, Artie Ziff ''(''as C. Junior)'' relaxes on a beach chair, the song "Summer Sunday" is heard in the background.)'' Singer: Well it's a summer Sunday and I'm under A cloud that shades my happiest blunder Catching the wave of another in this easy life I never thought that I Could ever give my life to one girl I feel like I'm finished Washed up and unaccomplished I desolved too soon Thinking of swimming on a Sunday To a lady lying in the spray and the cool (Scene cuts to Rainbow Ridge, Mr. C. notices the bellflower, and then picks it up in a debut) C. Junior (as Artie Ziff): That's my shell phone. (picks shell phone and answers it) Hello? Mr. C. (as Rainier): Junior? Junior, is that you? C. Junior (as Artie Ziff): Oh, hi, Cous. Are you in a tunnel? This isn't a very good line. Mr. C. (as Rainier): Junior, where are you? C. Junior (as Artie Ziff): (moves sunglasses on his forehead) I'm in paradise! I just got in on cloud nine and here I am. Mr. C. (as Rainier): Junior, listen to me. You got to come to the Island of Sodor right now! C. Junior (as Artie Ziff): Now? I'm waiting on the perfect wave! Mr. C. (as Rainier): Oh no, you're not. You're coming here. (C. Junior ''(as Artie Ziff) face palms in embarrassment.)'' You have to help me find the source of all our family's gold dust. C. Junior (as Artie Ziff): What is this source? Mr. C. (as Rainier): That's the trouble, Junior. I haven't a clue. C. Junior (as Artie Ziff): And I used most up of my gold dust too. Mr. C. (as Rainier): What? Then go to Shining Time Station first. And in my signal house in the box under the staircase, you'll find my emergency whistle with the last of my supply. Please take care of this, Junior. And don't talk to anyone about the buffers! (line dies down) C. Junior (as Artie Ziff): What buffers? Oh, this is a really bad line! Hello? My shell phone's not working properly! Mr. C. (as Rainier): Junior, you've got to come here right away! I'm counting on you! C. Junior (as Artie Ziff): Hello? (throws shell phone away) I want my money back! (Scene cuts to the train at the camera. Lisa is still on the train, it turns out it's Shining Time Station, revealing it is not Muffle Mountain.) Lily (as Lisa): Shining Time? What does that mean? (Mutt ''(as SLH) barks at her.)'' Do you want me to get off here? (She gets off the train, Lisa went inside, but Lisa realizes why there aren't any people in the train station, no passengers, no baggages, but no one else is on board.) Where is everyone? Why did you brought me here for? (Lisa heard a strange sound on one of the walls.) C. Junior (as Artie Ziff): (offscreen) That's gonna leave a mark! Oh, maybe it's in here. Oh, cake! Ugh, that's not cake! How cute. Six little... Five little glass figurines. (Lisa ''(as Lily Stone) gives a single knock.)'' Oh, come on. (Artie Ziff ''(as C. Junior) teleports himself on one of the walls behind the portraits.)'' This is too much. I've got to get back to the island. I've got to get to cousin. Hiya. Who are you? Lily (as Lisa): I'm Lily. Who are you? C. Junior (as Artie Ziff): C. Junior! (noticing his sunglasses aren't there) Did I drop some sunglasses when I came in here? Lily (as Lisa): I don't know. C. Junior (as Artie Ziff): Oh, well, I might as well use some more of this stuff. See you, Lisa. (teleports back) Lily (as Lisa): (noticing a single drop of gold dust and puts in her hand) What is this stuff? (Scene cuts to Island of Sodor, Mr. Conductor is laying down on the grass behind the bushes. Mr. Conductor comes up with another dream of a sad and wrecked Shining Time, his vision is blurry, the images saw a tilting ice cream cone, a balloon flying underneath the word "STOP" on the road.) Mr. C. (as Rainier): The magic is gone. Why did I take my gold dust for granted? (Cuts to 5th scene remains the phone booth that the juggler was in is empty; his juggling balls are on the floor, torn and smashed.) I can't help without my gold dust. (Cuts to 7th scene of crumbling viaduct.) What is the source of my gold dust? (The last scene shows Lady's wheels. The dream ends when Mr. Conductor ''(as Rainier) wakes up, a chuffing sound is heard.)'' Is someone there? Thomas, is that you? Thomas: Mr. Conductor! Mr. Conductor! Mr. C. (as Rainier): Thomas? Thomas: Oh, Mr. Conductor, where are you? (Mr. Conductor doesn't hear him.) Mr. C. (as Rainier): Thomas? (Thomas is too far away to answer.) How could I possibly say that I'm really useful now? (Cuts to Shining Time Station, Lisa ''(as Lily Stone) is pacing back and forth, but still no people. Stacy Jones (as Krabappel) shows up.)'' Stacy Jones (as Krabappel): Excuse me, are you Lily? Hi, Lisa. I'm manager here. Your grandpa's very upset, and you must've gotten on the wrong train! I'll take you to Muffle Mountain. (Cuts to Muffle Mountain, a red convertible is seen riding above the hill. The convertible stops next to Burnett's car, including a guy driving a motorcycle. The guy in a motorcycle drives off. They got off the convertible, meeting Burnett ''(as Reverend) waiting next to a blue truck.)'' Hello, Burnett. Burnett (as Reverend): Stacey. Hello, Lily. Lily (as Lisa): Hey, you said "I wish". Stacy Jones (as Krabappel): You wish? I wish you'd come back and see us tomorrow at Shining Time if your grandpa will let you. (Burnett ''(as Reverend) got into the truck except Lisa (as Lily Stone), the truck started moving.)'' Lily (as Lisa): Here, Grandpa. This is a friendship bracelet. Grandma taught me how to make one when I was little. This one's for you. Burnet (as Reverend): Thank you, Lily.